Medabots: the medafarce affair
by mattmanganon
Summary: the Medaforce is produced when the soul of the Medabot and Medafighter are intertwined. some people want to use that power, some want an army of medaforce capable medabots


medabots thing.

(these events take place between the end of the world robattle championship and the Kilobot raising)

Ikki was walking through the town with Medabee, he was looking for someone to robattle, as he passed the park he heard what sounded like a robattle. "alright Medabee, lets watch, maybe we can robattle the winner."

"sounds good to me" replied Medabee. they ran into the park just in time to see a mysterious character defeat Spike and Crosserdog. the monkey medal ejected from Crosserdogs back and Spike fell to his knees.

"that wasn't fair, that was 2 on 1." he asked he then looked at the mysterious character, he wore a long biege trenchcoat and had long black hair, he was about the same height as Ikki, he handed Spike the medal and smiled.

"you want a rematch? i won't use him this time." spike saw Ikki and ran over to him.

"this kid is good, you totally have to robattle him." Ikki looked at the kid, the kid smiled.

"you want to robattle, huh? Paladin, you feel up to it?" he asked the medabot. a large part of his back and arms fell off

PALADIN.

TYPE:

KNT KNIGHT.

MEDAL TYPE:

HERO

SPECIAL ABILITY:

SWORD AND GUNS.

MEDAFIGHTER:

ALAN FYKUSHI

"i am ready for anything." replied Paladin. he had was white and had a head that had a large ploom of hair similer to a roman centurians helmet. one of his arms had what looked like a shield with a minigun protruding from the front. in the other, he held a large laser katana.

"my name is Alan by the way" he said extending his hand to Ikki. "did he say your name is Ikki, as in Ikki tenrio, number 3 ranked medafighter in japan. I'm honored to meet you."

"it's nothing really." said Ikki who was rather embarresed.

"so that means you must be Medabee." said alan crowching down to look the medabot in the face.

"yup, and if you want to robattle, i'm gonna have to take your medabot apart." replied Medabee.

MEDABEE

TYPE:

KBT

MEDAL TYPE:

BEETLE

SPECIAL ABILITY:

SEEKER MISSILE

MEDAFIGHTER:

IKKI TENRIO

"alright, then it is agreed." suddenly Mr Referee drilled his way up through the sand pit. "i hearby declair this an official robattle." Ikki nodded and alan and Ikki walked to opposite ends of the play-park.

"i hope you don't mind if i use my Striker. do you?" asked alan

"not at all." Ikki didn't know what it was, but he wasn't about to stop alan from fighting at his best.

"medafighters ready, medabots ROBATTLE!" at that moment, the hunk of metal that had fallen off of Paladin after the fight with crosserdog came to life and raised into the air, Ikki stared at it in amazment. it was a silver colour it had large wings and jet on it's back, at the wing-tips, missile launchers were just.

STRIKER

TYPE:

UNI EAGLE.

MEDAL TYPE:

BIRD.

SPECIAL ABILITY:

TEAMS WITH OTHER MEDABOTS.

MEDAFIGHTER:

ALAN FYKUSHI.

"don't worry" said Alan "he's harmless like that"

"but thats 2 on one, it's against the rules!" exclaimed Ikki

"yo, Ikki, i can take them!" yelled Medabee "you keep an eye on that over-grown turkey while i show this bot how we do things." Striker simply circled the battlefield from above.

"you said you didn't mind, but i feel bad, how about i make this even, to make this fair, you can now change Medabee's parts whenever you want, but, those parts have to be as damaged as the previous part." mr referee looked confused.

"i am not sure about this. but if both sides are in agreement, then it will be finallised for this battle." Ikki nodded.

"now we're talking. Paladin, get up close, use your sword, keep him pinned down with your laser" Paladin drew his sword and started running at Medabee, his minilaser began spinning as he ran. he sprayed Medabee with bullets, "Medabee, right arm 18% damage, left arm 17% damage" Medabee started shooting as he ran sideways "Paladin 11% damage" Paladin was faster than Medabee, as he caught up, Paladin jumped in the air and was about to bring his sword down on Medabee. just before the sword made contact with Medabee, Ikki changed his arm to a sword that Rokusho had left him. Medabee deflected the sword and shot Paladin several times with his laser rifle "body 27% damage." Paladin jumped back and started using his minigun again.

"Medabee, get up close, use the sword." Medabee ran in close, Paladin was about to unleash another hail of laser fire, but as the gun started spinning, no lasers came out.

"out of ammo, what should i do?" asked Paladin, but before alan could think of something, Medabee had come in close and caught Paladin off guard with a punch in the face, he then slashed him across the body, then Medabee picked him up and threw him, he then hit him with 2 seeker missiles. "head 52% damage, body 60%, right arm, left arm 41% damage, legs 39% damage."

"alright, lets do it. Striker, union mode." at that moment, the bird medabot swooped down and attached itself to the back of Paladin. the wings falded down to meet the curvatur of his arms.

"what?" exclaimed Ikki.

"when Striker goes into union mode, he attaches to the back of a medabot, when this happens, Strikers power Saurce is hooked up to the host medabot, this supercharges the host making it stronger and faster."

"Medabee attack" Medabee ran at Paladin and swung the yellow sword, Paladin was quick to react as he grabbed the blade and span round carrying Medabee with him, he threw Medabee away and fired at him with his wing-tip mounted bombarders, "Medabee, head damage 37%." Medabee scrambled to his feet quickly and launched a pair of seeker missiles at Paladin, but Paladin drew his laser Katana and cut the missiles in half, the 4 pieces landed in the dirt. Paladin raised his mini-gun and started shooting.

"wait, you re-loaded in the middle of a battle, thats cheating!" yelled Ikki.

"Striker always carries around an amunition supply with him for just such an occasion." the bullets hit Medabee hard. "Medabee head damage 52% legs 40%" Paladin was now running at a much faster pace than before, he quickly got behind Medabee and slashed him across the back "body 60% damage."

Paladin charged at Medabee, they locked swords

"i hope your not thinking of giving in." said Paladin.

"in your dreams." replied Medabee as he raised his laser and shot Paladin in the face. "Paladin, head damage 82%." this threw Paladin off balance but for only a second.

"alright, Paladin, take to the skyes." ordered alan, Strikers wings spread from the curvature of his arms and the jet whirred to life, Paladin took off at great speed, he circled the battlefield and then a chest cavity opened and bombarder missiles started flying at Medabee.

"yo, Ikki, need some help." Ikki transported Medabee's flying legs. Medabee took off just in time to dodge the missiles. Medabee flew and punched Striker in the wing, Striker was very poorly armored and that punch caused a funtion cease in the wing, Paladin fell to the ground with a crash, Medabee was quick to respond, he flew in pointing his gun at Paladin's chest. Paladin knew that his chest was too badly damaged to withstand a flurry of fire from Medabee.

"looks like you win." said Paladin. Medabee's legs changed back.

"good robattle." said alan shaking Ikki's hand. the 2 medabots walked over.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" yelled Spike "where do i get one of those Strikers." Crosserdog suddenly looked sad. "no, no, it's not like that, if i get a Striker, you will be unstoppable."

"my dad built him, if you want one, you could probably buy one from him, but it will be pretty expensive."

"your dad builds medabots?" asked Ikki.

"yeah, he custom builds them for money. why don't you come over and meet him."

"are you sure he has the time?" asked Ikki.

"he would be thrilled to meet the number 3 ranked medafighter in the country." Alan turned to Spike "do you want to come to? your Crosserdog took quite a beating from Paladin.

"no, the boss wanted me to bring her sh-" Spike slowly looked down to see Samantha's Ballet shoes in his hand "NOOOOOOOOOO! I TOTALLY FORGOT" and he took off like a jackrabbit, Alan and Ikki watched as Crosserdog tried to keep up.

the front of Alans house was more like a mansion. Ikki and Medabee stared at it with awe.

"well, my dad has to have a large working environment, he gets employed by the medabot corperation as a free-lance medabot designer, thats why we have so much security." Medabee looked through the iron gate to see several Tankar patroling the area, Alan put his key card through a scanner and the large gates openned, when they got to the house the door opened and something lunged out and grappled Medabee, they landed in a heap, 2 Tankars that were close by immediatly drove to the scene and pointed their weapons at Medabee. when the dust cleared Medabee looked up to see a Belzelga staring down at him, fist ready to do some damage.

BELZELGA

TYPE:

DEVIL

MEDAL TYPE:

DEMON

SPECIAL ABILITY:

MEGA PUCH ATTACK

MEDAFIGHTER:

GREGORY FYKUSHI.

"state your buisness!" it said.

"it's alright, Belzelga, he's a friend." said Alan

"very well young master" he said getting off Medabee and dismissing the Tankars "your father is in his study at the moment, and Belfast is in the pool."

"YOU HAVE A POOL?" asked Ikki and Medabee, their faces beaming. Alan smiled and scratched his head in embarrisment.

"yeah. if you want to see it then follow me." Alan lead them through the house, most of it was just dull metal corridors with dim lighting.

"so whats the deal with that Belzelga?" asked Ikki.

"he's sort of our head of security, all the Tankars that patrol the house are linked to him in a network, they take their orders directly from him and he can even see what they are seeing, he was one of the prototypes, i don't know if you heard, they were strong enough to take down most things in one punch, but they were too strong and ended up damaging themselfs, so they were toned down for commercial use."

"yeah, me and Medabee had to face on of them." said Ikki.

"excuse me, who had to face him?" said Medabee.

"well, my dad bought him from the medabot corperation, and gave him a major overhaul, re-enforcing his fists, so now he doesn't damage himself when fighting, whist still retaining all of his strength."

they came to a large oak door, they entered to see a very large swimming pool.

"wow... hang on." sighed Ikki "i don't have my swimming trunks." Medabee patted him on the shoulder

"thats too bad, but it doesn't stop me! hehehe." laughed Medabee running to the edge. Ikki quickly transported his swimming legs.

"i wouldn't do that if i wer-" before he could finish, medabee had dived in, he dived and was underwater for about a minute, before a small explosion blew him out of the water. Alan put his hand on his face and shook his head "i tried to warn you about Belfast." Ikki looked, he saw something that looked like a large toy battleship in the water at the far end of the pool.

BELFAST

TYPE:

BATTLESHIP

MEDAL TYPE:

SHARK

SPECIAL ABILITY:

LONG RANGE CANNONS/TEAMS WITH OTHER MEDABOTS

MEDAFIGHTER:

ALAN FYKUSHI

alan rolled his sleeve up to releviel a third medawatch. "ok Belfast, leave him alone." he laughed. medabee picked himself up off the ground. the battleship pulled up next to the side of the pool, it then transformed into it's medabot form. it walked over to Medabee and helped him to his feet.

"sorry about that are you ok." it had a very femanine voice.

"wait, your a chick?" exclaimed Medabee.

"what did you expect." she giggled. they walked back to the 2 medafighters. "i'm sorry mr." she said to Ikki, she then grabbed medabee's hand. "oh no, your damaged." medabee's arm now had a large dent in it.

"well, you can have a different arm until i can fix it." replied Ikki.

"don't mind that, we can repair him here, i'll ask dad if we can borrow a work station." said Alan. the 6 of them walked through the house Medabee and Paladin exchanging stories of their best fights, Striker sat on Alan's shoulder like a parrot, they reached the study that Alans father used. Alan knocked on the door.

"come in!" replied a voice. alan walked in, Alans father was a tall man, with short black hair and small round glasses. "oh, hey there Alan, what do you need from your old man today, i just finished a brand new arm unit and i was wondering if you wanted to try it out later."

"that would be great, but i want you to meet a new friend of mine, his name is Ikki Tenrio" replied Alan.

"Ikki Tenrio? the Ikki Tenrio? its an honor to meet you, my name is Gregory Fykushi" he said shaking Ikki's hand. he got down and inspected Medabee. "and this must be Medabee, and old KBT type, i didn't think you could get this model anymore, i'd be honored to make you brand new top of the line KBT parts for a 50% discount."

"wow! how much!" he asked.

"well for you, it would come to..." he quickly did the math in his head. "50,000 yen." Ikki gulped and laughed nervously.

"maybe some other time." said Ikki, Alan decided to step in.

"so yeah, during a robattle, Medabee got a bit damaged, i was wondering if you'd let me use a work bench to repair him."

"of course, use whichever one you ne-" suddenly they heard a large explosion. Gregory tapped his medawatch. "Belzelga, what was that?"

"sir, looks like someones trying to break in, the Tankars have engaged 4 enemy Medabots at the south wall, one more has broken through the defences and is making his way to the main building. i am in persuit.

(i would like to point out at this moment, that Belfast is based on a thought i had when i first watched the series when young. "if Femjet can transform into a plane, and Landmotor can transform into a car, then how come there aren't any medabots that can transform into boats?")


End file.
